See You In My Dreams
by Draco's Angelic Devil
Summary: For the last two weeks, Draco's been having the same dream about a stranger he chases through school. She's familiar to him, but he can't place his finger on it. Until....
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters you may recognize from 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not making a profit in anyway through this story._

**A/N**: _I know some Hermione/Draco fictions are similar to this story, but everyone has their own writing style that makes them, and the story unique, so read on!_

* * *

**See You In My Dreams**

_Prologue_

Draco woke once again to be greeted by the darkness of his room at Malfoy Manor. He wiped the beads of sweat off his brow and looked around. He could see from the way his bed sheets were wrapped around his legs that he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. Taking a short sharp breath in, he remembered why he was awoken at this ungodly hour. Untangling his legs he fell back onto his pillows; he'd been dreaming of her again.  
_'Her_?' He thought to himself. '_I don't even know who she is!_" He hit his bed in frustration.

For the last two weeks of his holiday's he'd been having the same dream over and over. He'd find himself on one of the 142 staircases at Hogwarts. He would turn around to find someone standing a few steps in front of him.  
"Hey you!" Draco would call out. He'd notice the stranger was female. Draco would always want to turn away and go back to the Slytherin common room, but curiosity always got the better of him. He found the stranger familiar, yet, unfamiliar at the same time. By now she would be running away, and Draco would find himself running after her. They would run for what seemed like an eternity, and before hey knew any different, he would be chasing her through a big corridor, light by torches.  
"Stop! Who are you?" He would find himself screaming after her. No matter how quickly he ran,, she was always _that_ much faster than him. Draco seen her brown hair fly out behind her as she turned another corner. He would start to feel panicked about now, though he knew she would be waiting for him in the shadows, like she always did. He finally turned the corner slowly, and there she was.

The stranger was stood at a door Draco recognized as his 'Charms' classroom which was taught by Professor Flitwick. She stood with her back to him, and he walked to her slowly, cautiously, not the make her run again. Draco noticed she had long brown loose-curly hair, and she was a little shorter than him. He would reach his hand out for her shoulder.  
"Who are you?" He would softly ask. "I need to know. I need you!" Draco would finish pleading with her. She would never reply so Draco always pulled on her shoulder, turning her slowly around. It was automatic, he couldn't stop himself. The light from the torches would flicker causing their shadows to dance across the walls as his hand fell from her shoulder. When she was finally facing him, the stranger would step forward, slowly revealing her face from the shadows. He could almost see who she was.  
'Just a little closer...' Draco would plead silently in his head. She took a small step closer and Draco would gasp, as he was suddenly falling down, down, down a hole, fast, everything speeding above him. He could her his stranger run away. Draco would close his eyes and prepare for his landing, to hit the bottom of the hole, then he would shoot up awake.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember if he'd managed to see more of her face this time. He _had_ to know who she was! Sighing in defeat he opened his eyes once more. After staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours he heard the first calls of the birds outside his window. Throwing off his bed covers he got up and headed for his bathroom. He had to look good, naturally, since today he would finally be heading back to Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked that! Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story! No flames please, as I don't take 'constructive criticism' well! Lol!_

** Draco's Angelic Devil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters you recognise here in this chapter, they all belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm not making no money from this either!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Usual Meetings_

Draco stepped through platform 9 and ¾, followed by his father. All the way to the station his father had been lecturing him about his grades. Pulling his trunk behind him, he started to make his way over to where Crabbe & Goyle where waiting.

"Are you listening to me boy?" Came the cold voice of his father. Draco stopped and turned around.  
"Yes father." he answered.  
"At least get top marks in _one_ class Draco. Disgracing the family name by coming second to a mudblood of all people. _Again._" His father told him, anger blazing still in his cold eyes.  
"Sorry father." Draco replied dully. Sensing another lecture, he started to gaze around the platform.  
'Hmm, them Patil twins are looking good...' he thought as he seen the two girls push past a group of boys. He let his eyes wander around for a few more minutes, nodding and grunting in the right places to appear to be listening to his father. Checking out all the people in his view he seen the Weasley group. 'Looks like the _weasel_ has finally got new robes. Wonder which family member they had to sell to afford them?' he thought to himself, chuckling slightly.

"I don't find your expulsion funny Draco." his father snapped. Draco suddenly snapped out of his day-dream.  
"Well anyway your mother will owl you the rest as soon as we receive them." his father finished. Draco had no clue what his father had been talking about, but nodded all the same.  
"Yes well i better be going now father. I want to make sure i get a decent seat."  
"You will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I have some, business, to attend to at that time." Draco nodded his head once and his father turned and left him. 'Business? Well gee let me guess with who?' Draco said in his head sarcastically.

"HEY! You two!" Draco waved over to where Crabbe and Goyle where stood.  
"Take my trunk. I'll go find us a compartment. Well, anytime you feel like moving?" He glared. Storming past the two he made his way to the the train. That's when he spotted her. He froze on the spot for a moment, too much in shock.  
"She's real..!" He whispered to himself, and before he knew it he had started to run towards her, just like his dream. Keeping his eyes on her at the other side of the platform, he pushed a few people out of his way as he ran. But as luck would have it a huge crowd had decided to step in his way.  
"Move!" he shouted, and ran through them. He scanned the platform, craining his neck to see her, but she had gone.  
'At least i know she's real, and... she's at school. Can't miss her there!' he said to himself. Shrugging, he found the closest door to a carriage, and started to look for a compartment.

* * *

He had found an empty compartment for the grim twins and himself. Actually, it wasnt empty, it had three first years in chatting excitedly about starting their new school, but with one word ("Out.") the compartment had suddenly emptied. Crabbe and Goyle had finally found him, and sat down opposite Draco.   
"Pansy was looking for you." Goyle said slowly, and Crabbe nodded his head in agreement.  
"Ok, remind me to avoid her then." Draco said raising one eyebrow.  
"But I thought yo..."   
"_You thought?!_ Well, first time for everything! You thinking?! What next? Longbottom gaining 20 points in Potions?" Draco laughed at his joke, and after what seemed like a delay, the two goons finally joined in. Eventually the clock on Platform 9 and ¾ struck 11am, and Hogwarts Express finally set off. The three changed into their Slytherin school uniform and talked about what they had been up to for the summer holidays. Mainly it was Draco bragging about what he had got for his father and where he took him. As he listened to Crabbe explain how he managed to blackmail this boy on holiday his mind started to wander.  
_Wonder what house she's in? Ha. Knowing my luck its Huffleduffs. Or worse... Gryffindoyles. Why haven't I seem her before then?! This is so infuriating!_ Draco narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look out of the window, where London was quickly becoming a blur.

"Draco. Trolley." Draco blinked a few times and followed where Goyle was pointing to. That kind old witch was stood there, handing Crabbe a load of sweets.  
"Would you like anything dear?" She asked Draco smiling at him. He found he couldn't be sarcastic with her, she reminded him so much of his Gran, his mothers mom. When Draco was a child she always brought him sweets and cookies when she visited. She died just before Draco had got his acceptance letter for Hogwarts.  
"I'll have some pumpkin juice, three chocolate frogs and some jelly slugs." He told the old witch. They exchanged money for sweets, and she left for the next compartment. They ate their snacks in silence, and every now and then there would be some students running up and down the passageways, and someone yelling after them. finally, getting bored, Draco stood up.  
"Lets go for a walk." He grinned slyly at Crabbe and Goyle who brushed some crumbs off them, then stood up.

* * *

"And I finally got Agrippa too!" Ron beamed, taking a card out of his inside pocket to show Harry.  
"Wow! Lets have a look!" Harry said, reaching up to take the card from his best friend.  
"Nah! Look with your eyes, not with your fingers!" Ron said pulling the card up out of Harry's reach.  
"It's hands Ron, 'not with your hands." Hermione corrected Ron's muggle phrase as she tied her hair back into a pony tail. He stared at her with a confused expression on his face.  
"But when you pick something up, you take it with your fingers! HEY! Harry give it back!" Harry had taken advantage of Ron's confusion and with his quick reflexes he gained through Quidditch, he took the card from Ron.  
Ron leaped over to Harry and took the card back.  
"Better not had got chocolate on it." He muttered to himself. Harry gave Hermione a look and she shrugged her reply.

Hermione pulled out some parchment from her trunk and a quill.  
"Did you two do your finish your homework then?" She mumbled as she chewed on the end of her quill.  
"Course we did 'Mione! What _do_ you take us for?" Ron said showing a lob sided grin.  
"Don't tell me you haven't? Is that what you're doing now?" Harry asked, eyeing the parchment suspiciously. Hermione pushed Crookshanks off her lap and stared up at Harry.  
"I did all my homework the same week we got home actually." She said sighing.  
"Oh look at that would you!" Came a cold drawl from the door. Ron and Harry stood up to be faced with Draco and his two bodyguards.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked coldly.  
"We're not even at school and already she has homework! Or are you doing Harry's homework for him? Them muggle's he lives with don't let you do your homework, do they? From what I heard they lock everything up. Even your broomstick! You should be booted from the team!" Draco asked harshly.  
"Sod off will you! If you must know I'm going through making sure I haven't forgotten anything." She said putting her parchment down and walking over to Draco. He noticed she had grown a few inches over the summer, and looked more grown up.  
"As you know, I'm such a perfectionist, and I _have_ to have everything right. So why not leave us now, because I'm sure we've heard all this before. You get at me for being a mudblood and a know-it-all, Ron for his hair, his money and his family, and then Harry for something he doesn't even remember. The end. Bye!" Both Harry and Ron, along with Malfoy and his gang stared at her in shock, as she turned around and sat back down.

Draco had a slight pink tinge to his cheek, as he turned and left.  
"Hermione! Wow!" Ron gasped in awe. "You shown him!" Harry sat back down and picked up a chocolate frog, nodding in agreement.  
"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Came a voice. The three looked up at Ginny who sat down next to her brother.  
"'Mione just shown him why she could be in Slytherin!" Harry said, as Ron and he told Ginny what happened. Hermione just sat there smiling at herself. She finally felt better after snapping at Draco, yet there was something nagging her at the back of her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you liked that chapter! I know it's not that long, but i've been busy decorating my bedroom! Also, the spell checker has gone weird on me, so excuse the grammar and spelling! Sorry! Please leave a review! I'll update soon!_

**Review... remember, review!! **


End file.
